1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to infant feeding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant feeding apparatus wherein the same securely yet safely mounts a baby feeding harness about an infant to be nursed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To minimize attending time by an individual in a nursing of an associated infant, apparatus as set forth as well as in the prior art to develope an organization that may be mounted to an associated support such as a crib rail to permit an infant to nurse from a remote fluid reservoir however the prior art has failed to provide a nipple structure that may be conveniently mounted adjacent an infant's mouth to prevent the infant from losing the nipple during a feeding procedure.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,664 to D'AMICO et al. wherein a rigid reservoir includes rearwardly directed hooks to secure the reservoir to a support while a single feed conduit includes a single nipple mounted thereon at a rear terminal end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,524 to TKACIUKAS sets forth an infant feeding organization where a bottle member supported within a bracket member mounted to a crib rail with an elongate conduit mounting a nipple at a lower terminal end for feeding of an associated infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,859 to GREENE sets forth a baby bottle feeding organization utilizing a remotely mounted reservoir and a single nipple mounted to a feed tube utilizing a flow restrictor to prevent excess flow from being directed through the nipple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,873 to PLATE mounts a reservoir to a horizontal support with a nipple mounted remotely of the reservoir on a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,755 to CLEGG wherein a replenishable reservoir is directed through a first rigid tube into a second flexible feed conduit mounting a nipple at a remote terminal end of the feed conduit with a handle portion to permit securement of the nipple strcuture by the infant during a feeding procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant feeding apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting a nipple to be positioned in registration with an infants mouth and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.